Infamous Yet In Hiding
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: Katryna has been a naughty kitty, stealing plenty of shiny objects to keep her alter-ego purring. But still, no one sees the real her- how typical. Oh well, at least Takashi is still pining over the Catwoman who'd sparked his interest at the masquerade. But while everyone else is after the thief, this 'Batman' just wants a chance to meet his 'Catwoman'. Takashioc Morioc Morixoc
1. Chapter 1

(I know what everyone's thinking... 'ANOTHER NEW STORY?!'

But actually, this is just a continuance of my only cross-over story, Invisible to Infamous in One Week. I've gotten a few people who wanted me to continue and so... let's face it, I love Catwoman as a character but not the way Anne Hutchens played her. Everyone before that, including Halle Berry.

Anyway, so this is my continued piece and I plan to play cat and mouse with Mori-sexy-abs...)

Chapter 1: Damsel In Shining Armor

Katryna Yamagiri looked around, holding her books to her chest as she passed peer and teacher alike who were STILL gossiping about Catwoman. Or actually, who Catwoman was most likely going to steal from next. She found it funny that in this school for the filthy rich who spent so much money on frivolities, there were so many who were concerned when they found a few trinkets missing. Really, she only took the shiny things that had obviously just been sitting around gathering dust. And their high-tech security systems were in serious needs for upgrades.

Her grandmother, Selena Kyle, had been calling her more often now that the young landy was sporting black leather and a whip. They had several laughs when it came to exchanging old thieves' stories. Apparently the old woman was even scrapbooking Catwoman headlines in the world newspapers.

But Katryna was still invisible to all when it came to school. She looked the same as before and the uniform she had to wear would clash horribly with a certain mask. So she remained Catwoman's alter ego... wait, no, Catwoman was her alter ego... right? Nowadays it was getting increasingly difficult to keep her two lives separated from each other. She wanted to crawl out windows instead of use doors, scratch someone's face when they chose to be a bitch to her... and flirt with young men to watch them squirm like mice in her claws. The young woman was having the most trouble with that last one.

Turning a corner, she paused at a sight that made her inner-kitty purr. Takashi Morinozuka...

/

Takashi Morinozuka was in a bit of a pickle. He was surrounded by the enemy and unable to defeat them with his natural strength. He couldn't even bring himself to wish for a sword as such violence went against his code of honor. Only with Mitsukuni did the 6-foot giant stand a chance against the horde that threated him with screeches and tears.

Yes, the enemy was a group of emotional high school girls that were demanding him to choose one. He could handle them one at a time but the girls seemed to draw strength from each other, putting their shyness on the "back burner" so to speak. So now the quiet "wild" host was watching his fans gang up on him like a pack of wild cats on a salmon filet.

He couldn't even make a sound as they demanded an answer, pulling out all the stops and high-lighting their good qualities. But the problem was... he didn't want any of them. Sure, they could be nice and sweet when alone. Yes, they were the daughters of rich men and women.

But they weren't his leather-clad phantom-ess. These girls didn't have what it took to use a whip with absolute finesse. They were the type to wear mary-janes instead of kitten heel boots. And they didn't have the balls to talk to him properly without back up.

Just as he'd given up hoping that his charge would come back, Takashi was pulled out of the mosh pit of emotions and forced to run after a young woman with dark hair. The herd of assaulting heiresses were charging behind the escaping duo and only after some quick maneuvering and ducking into the rose maze did they truly fly free. The tall host looked down at the young woman. She seemed familiar to him. He thought back and remembered a beaten kitten and this young lady cowering behind him. "You..."

She looked up at him, putting a finger to her lips as she listened carefully. A moment later she smiled up at him. "Now we're even." Takashi tilted his head and the action was mimicked by her. "You saved me and just now, I saved you. So... I guess that makes you the hero in distress. And I am your damsel in shining armor. Next time, don't hesitate to shoot them down. You'll be the "bad guy" no matter what you do. But at least you can keep your man-pride."

She turned to walk away and a small clicking sound brought his eyes to her feet. Kitten heel boots... Mori opened his mouth to ask her about them when Honey's voice echoed through the gardens, distracting him. The dark-haired male turned toward the voice and a second later, he turned back to confront the young lady.

However, any trace of her was gone. Takashi looked around like a kid trying to find his favorite toy when Mitsukuni's voice rang out even louder, compelling the gentle giant to return to his charge, empty-handed and late for the Host Club.

/

Up in a nearby tree, Katryna watched the host's confused reaction to her "Houdini" escape. A smile crossed her lips like she was the cat who got the cream. 'Sorry, Batman. Catwoman can't get caught without her mask. It took Grandpa ages to unmask Grandma. And I won't go down without a fight. 8 lives left... maybe you'll be able to knock this kitty off her feet by the last life. Don't disappoint, darling...'

((Short? Yes… but intriguing~ I have quit my part-time job so hopefully I'll have more time to write again. And my full-time job is going a lot better since I switched departments. Review for me, my pretties~~))


	2. Beauty and Brains

(It's a full moon tonight...and will be the blood moon eclipse in a few hours. So obviously my mind goes right to Catwoman and her seductive playfulness. Enjoy~)

Chapter 2: Beauty and Brains

Kyoya Ootori was beyond frustrated. The ultimate crisis was upon them. Rich families were being robbed left and right. As such, quite a few of their customers had to cut back on their visitations. And now, Tamaki was going back and forth between freaking about the robberies and coming up with the next (and most expensive) theme day. The shadow king was not happy.

While his irritation for the blond was at it's limit, his mind was on something else. His father had asked (demanded) him to find a way to capture the Catwoman. He was currently reviewing articles and surveillance footage about the thief. All he knew for sure was that she was young, sexy, and smart.

The first video about her was literally her walking out the front door with a bag of jewels and twirling a diamond necklace on her gloved finger. The newspaper article that went with it said that she had flawlessly disconnected all the cameras as she went, never once getting caught on film until that last camera. She could have shut it down as well but her brazen display of her conquest was proof enough that she'd purposefully left it on to send a message.

The second video was two video cameras pointed at each other. Directly underneath those cameras were cameras doing the surveillancing. It was obvious that they were trying to catch the thief in the act of cutting off the cameras. However, it appeared that both cameras were destroyed simultaneously before the cat burglar disabled the other two cameras.

There was even an incident where a coveted sapphire the size of his fist had been guarded by men who were facing every direction and given explicit instructions to do 5 minute checks on the jewel itself. However, hours later, the gem was snatched up without a sound. It was only by interrogating the guards that one of them confessed to slacking on the timing of the checks. The excuses were that since it was so late and there was no attempt on the bounty that they began checking on the jewel every 15 minutes and that was around the time it was stolen.

The other articles were about the Catwoman shutting down alarm systems as if it were child's play. Flawless execution, never tripping the alarm, every wire cut with purpose. Quite frankly, Kyoya was a little impressed. But he still needed to catch the little minx or at least find out her identity.

"KYOYA, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Tamaki roared, tears streaming down his face. He hated being ignored and it seemed like his vice president's attention was a million miles away instead of just not listening to him on purpose.

The shadow king glared up at the club president as he slowly rose from his seat. "Listen up, you ignorant fool. As long as that cat burglar is going around stealing from the families of our customers, our funds will decrease. More than half of them are having to cut back by a day or two. Instead of trying to come up with stupid themes that we won't be able to afford with the club funds, why don't you assist me in discovering the identity of the Catwoman?" he growled, his purple aura flaring dangerously. Though he did present his last sentence as a question, it wasn't exactly up for discussion. Tamaki would help him whether he liked to or not. And luckily, his veiled threat was not lost on the now-cowering blond.

X

Katryna lightly snorted as she skillfully snipped a single wire from the alarm system. Really, could this be any more easy? This was a joke. She somehow understood how to take out electronics in both technical and violent ways, her body was super limber, and her fear of heights was suddenly gone. She figured that was just a dead-girl-turned-cat kinda thing.

She opened the door and took two steps inside before stopping. Cameras...lots of them. At least 5 down this hallway. She found it hilarious that they didn't go all the way up to the ceiling like the last ones did. The store owner obviously thought she wasn't much of a threat and only walked on the floors. Well, that little mistake would cost him. With a teasing grin, she jumped up and used her claws and boots to latch onto the ceiling. She crawled down the hall, upside down with her curls flowing down. Her hair wasn't long enough to cover the lens of the video cameras so she didn't have to worry about that. She continued to crawl until she came to the main show room.

Dropping down to the ground, she spotted 6 more cameras, each panning left and right. 'Alright... time to play~' she thought with a soft purr. Moving her limbs as if getting ready to win a race, she knew she would have to keep the timing perfect. Based on some of the open displays, she had to guess that the instant a person was caught on film, a silent alarm would go off and alert the police and the owner. And judging by the trajectory of the cameras, they were designed to scope out the room and keep an eye on the other cameras which meant that disabling them one by one was out of the question. So timing was everything. One eye on the first of many cameras, the young woman took a deep breath and ran forward, ready to put her skills to the biggest challenge she had faced yet.

X

Coming out the way she came, Katryna held her prize, a sack of jewels from all the open cases. Quite an impressive setup the store owner had made. An ordinary thief wouldn't have been able to pull it off. Good thing she was extraordinary. Walking through the alley, she failed to see an onlooker from the mouth of the alley using a camera to shoot a video of her from a reasonable distance. While it wouldn't show all the details of her identity, the moonlight that peeked in helped light up her features a bit and give her an even more mysterious glow. He watched as the Catwoman bent her legs and jumped up, using her claws and boots to climb up the wall and flip onto the rooftop before disappearing from view. The young man with the camera smiled- oh, was Youtube going to go crazy because of this footage...

X

Kyoya's eyes widened as he watched a video about Catwoman that had just been downloaded onto Youtube. Finally, he had a bit of a lead. The cat burglar was the same girl from the dance, he was sure of it. Using the walls of the alleyway and the trash cans, he was able to estimate her height. The costume looked very much the same. Mori's Catwoman was indeed the thief that was destroying their business venture and forcing them to use their credit cards on themes and food that they used to use client money for. The vice president was going to stop at nothing to destroy this girl if it was the last thing he did.

X

Katryna walked into school the next day to listen to the gossip fly about Catwoman's latest caper. She continued a steady pace while bathing in the glow of the limelight her fellow peers were unknowingly showering her with. Her hair flowed behind her and her hips tilted with ever step of her signature kitten-heeled boot. It wasn't the same boots as the ones she wore for robbing, just the same ones as from the dance.

Her mind flashed back to the conversation she had with her grandmother. The woman had told her that when she was Catwoman and fighting her grandfather, Selena had had trouble with the dual personality. She had been a thief, was a bad kitty cat. But there had been a few times where she found herself on the other end of the spectrum, saving innocents from the scum that even she didn't associate with. Selena Kyle warned her granddaughter that there would be a time when she would be forced to make a choice. She could either be good or bad, listen to the instincts or ignore them. But in the end, the decision and the consequences would be hers to deal with. And she would also have to recognise when the time would come to ask for help. After all, Catwoman needed her Batman as much as he needed her.

Katryna sighed and entered her classroom, sitting in her seat before looking over at Honey and Mori. Her 'Batman' was in her classroom and seated 2 desks away but still didn't seem to see her as anything more than a girl in a sea of other girls. A soft sigh exited her lips. How tragic, a Catwoman with a blind Batman. Well, he had helped her before she died, did that count?

Shaking her head, she began to gather the items needed for class when Honey bounced over. "Hiya, Kat-chan!" he greeted, pink bunny in his arms.

Katryna looked over and smiled at the small senior. "Hello, Honey-san. How are you?" She wasn't offended that he addressed her as though she were a close friend- that's just what he did to everybody. And as far as him calling her by name, it was easy to recognise a face and put a name to it without knowing who the person is.

"Takashi and I have our first mission together~ We're gonna be guarding a big emerald this Saturday since Catwoman's been stealing everything. Mr. Ryota's nervous about it going bye-bye and asked Takashi's dad if he can borrow some Morinozuka strength and- mmph!"

Katryna looked up to see the tall host picking up his charge and covering his mouth. "Mitsukuni... that's top secret." His deep voice struck cords within her that made her kitty purr.

Honey moved his head out of Mori's grasp and frowned. "But Kat-chan helped you out, Takashi! She must be a good ninja to have slipped away from you without a sound! I wanted to know if she would help us out so you can ask her out- mmph! Mmmmph!"

The quiet young man was blushing lightly and looking away. Katryna couldn't help but chuckle. "I would love to help but I'm not very good at that sort of thing. I imagine it would be an all night arrangement and I'd probably end up falling asleep."

Takashi nodded and turned to walk away. Once Mitsukuni was sitting back at his desk, he replied, "I'll probably end up sleeping too~ Takashi would just rather have me there so he knows that I'm not eating too much cake when he's not around."

The students began to filter into the classroom and Honey's attention was brought to the closest girl with chocolate and a sweet smile. The brunette girl chuckled softly and looked at Mori. He was looking back at her and their eyes locked with a spark that brought a blush to her cheeks. She opened her notebook and tried to ignore her instincts to seduce him with her words and playful nature. Perhaps she would go hang out with them this Saturday- they just wouldn't know it was her.

X

Kyoya's glasses flashed. The trap was set. If his suspicions were correct, the Catwoman was a female student in Ouran Academy. Honey-senpai was no doubt spreading word of the incredible guarding mission that the two were going to go on. Of course, there was no emerald. That was just a little white lie. After all, why would Catwoman come if there was no bounty? Even if she was still attracted to Mori-senpai, that narrowed down the search only a little bit. But if she were to come face to face with the Kendo champion and the Karate champion, chances of her being caught were much higher. Now all he had to do was wait and see...


	3. First Fight

((Here's another chapter~))

Chapter 3: First Fight

Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka reported for duty at Ryota Industries. While they had been surprised that there was no emerald to be protected, it was noted that if they were able to capture the Catwoman, Mr. Ryota would be willing to do further business with their families. "As upstanding young men and the heirs of your lineage, I expect you to be the best of what your families can offer. And since you've both trained Armed Forces around the world, there is no reason for failure. As a fellow businessman and a member of your social class, please put an end to Catwoman's reign of terror..."

And so the two gentlemen took on the task. There were cameras but Ryota didn't have them set up to notify police since it would react to Mori and Honey. There was also an alarm system set up on all of the entrances and emergency exits. However the model was a type that the cunning thief had already cracked so there was little doubt that she would easily get in.

Mitsukuni had fallen asleep around midnight and Takashi was beginning to feel sleepy as well. He would stay awake since he was on the job but in his tired state, he could feel his inhibitions begin to slip.

Kyoya woke up at roughly 2 AM. He was forgetting something important... but what? Ryota had accepted his suggestion about having Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai in his building at night. Honey-sempai was instructed to tell all the girls he came across about their "secret mission" as a means to get Catwoman's attention. There was no jewel so Ryota wouldn't be risking anything.

He shook his head. His plan was perfect. He had already taken into account that Honey would fall asleep and that Mori wouldn't wake him. However, the Morinozuka heir would not pass out. So when Catwoman came prowling, she would face a trained warrior in battle. And if the skirmish wasn't quiet, the blood type AB in Honey-sempai's veins would turn the cheerful little senior into a nightmare of cranky violence. See, it was so fool-proof that he even went to extreme measures to prevent the other club members from knowing. The Hitachiins would try to turn it into a game for their own amusement and Tamaki would screw it up while trying to help their 3rd year friends. He didn't expect Haruhi to care one way or another but he didn't let her in on the secret since the others didn't leave her alone long enough to tell her anything important.

He growled and rolled over. Well, if he couldn't remember, it must be a detail of little consequence.

Katryna was as careful as always. Slinking through the back door after taking down the alarm with ease, she used the rafters to make her way towards the sound of footsteps and soft breathing. She approached with caution and Takashi came into view. Then she saw a slumbering Honey on a comfortable-looking chair and cuddling his pink bunny. However there was no emerald being guarded.

Catwoman's lips pulled up into a sneer. Really? They lied to her and thought she'd be dumb enough to expose herself before making the discovery... silly boys. She knew that she should spend her time wisely. Surely they must have a vault or something that she could break into and plunder.

But then again, who said she had to steal something every night? She was still a high school girl- socializing with boys her own age was important. Besides she had to figure out if Takashi was really her Batman with no armor or simply a rat with wings. Yes, she knew he was the Batman from the party. How could she not? But her grandpa was a Batman with honor, he never lied to Grandma. Was it too much to ask for her ideal Dark Knight to have some morals?

Katryna shook her head, ridding her mind of sappy thoughts. She could over-analyze stuff later. Jumping down from the rafters, her heels clicked with authority. Her mind disregarded the cameras since there were already two strangers in the building. That meant that they were only meant to catch the show. And what a show they would girl?

Catwoman slowly made her way to where the two young men were stationed, locking eyes with tall, dark, and handsome. A smile crossed her lovely face and she tilted her head. "You know, I was so sure there was something sparkly here for me to take. But you'll make a wonderful consolation prize, Batman~"

Takashi Morinozuka couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, walking right up to him. Those eyes, that confident smile on her full lips, that outfit that clung to her every curve. Was this a dream? He was certainly tired enough for it to be.

Catwoman stopped a couple feet away and cocked her hip as she looked up at him. Even with those sexy kitten heel boots, she was still so much shorter than he was. He remembered that she had to pull him down with her whip to kiss him- that same whip that was currently wrapped around her tiny waist.

The kendo champion smiled back at the young woman. "Sorry. Found out when we got here that it was just a trap for a pretty kitty~" A healthy blush covered her cheeks but her smile turned into a teasing grin.

"So Batman, you're planning to get this cat in the bag? At any rate, this isn't exactly the way these things go. Right about now, you and I should be fighting," Catwoman purred softly, strutting up to Takashi and running a clawed hand up his chest.

Takashi smiled as he examined her claws. They sparkled like diamonds. He looked into those green eyes with his steel grey orbs. "Every good showdown needs friendly banter. I'm glad we got to meet again, even under such circumstances."

The young woman clicked her tongue and tapped his firm chest. "Silly Batman... these are the types of circumstances that I live for." She skipped back a few paces and centered her body, ready for a fight.

He eyed her lithe body and tilted his head coyly. "My name is Takashi, not Batman~" he replied, also preparing for battle. However, his held a soft smirk, his smoldering eyes still hid his intentions.

Catwoman eyed his toned muscles with an appreciation that was hard to ignore. "But you'll always be my Batman, Takashi~"

And at the end of that playful sentence, they both sprang into action. Punches were blocked, kicks were avoided, their bodies moved in sync like an intricate dance between lovers. Oddly enough, she didn't seem to be keen on using those razor sharp claws of hers. Instead she took to tossing random objects in his path to keep things interesting. After all, dances got boring when there were no twists and turns. Her whip-tail appeared to be wagging as the fight dragged on. Her cheeks flushed from the exertion of the fight. Instinct was the only thing keeping her from getting her ass handed to her.

However, Takashi wasn't even breathing hard. "You're not properly trained..." he commented, his deep voice filled with humor.

Her eyes narrowed in slight annoyance at the implication of his words. Her lips were curled in a sneer that showed perfect white teeth, small fangs exposed. "And yet I'm keeping pace with a champion..." she growled, eyes flashing in challenge. Her hand grabbed hold of the whip and it unwound from her tiny waist in seconds before she sent it his way.

Takashi faced the whip without flinching, taking hold of the tip before it could crack menacingly. Catwoman's eyes showed her momentary surprise and a moment was all he needed to reel her in. Pulling the young lady in by her whip, she spun right into his arms as if they were dancing. His hand held hers since she dropped the whip. As a reflex, her spare hand went to strike at his face. Luckily he seemed to be a step ahead of her as his other hand grasped hers.

Takashi looked down at her and grinned. "This seems familiar~"

The brunette burglar smirked at him. "As I recall... I'm not really entertained by slow dances. I like things fast and fun."

"Hmm... Takashi?" A soft yet dark voice echoed from the far corner. Mitsukuni had woken up and, as always, wasn't happy. The tall protector's head snapped in his cousin's direction, suddenly distracted and his grip had lessened unconsciously.

Catwoman took her chance and slipped out of his grasp, dropping to the floor to grab her whip and darted between his legs. Using the whip to smack him on the ass to startle him, her Batman had a front-row seat to watch her run to the wall and jump up it. Her whip was once more around her waist as her claws sank into the plaster and her pointed kitten heels did the same thanks to the strength in her legs. She easily climbed the wall before jumping into the rafters near the sky-light.

The young woman looked down at Takashi and Mitsukuni, grinning at their stunned expressions. "Bye-bye, Batman and Robin. It's been fun but tell your employer that the next time I'm lied to, I'll go for the hidden treasures instead of playing~" And with a wave of her claws, she jumped up and through the sky-light... well, that's what it looked like to them. Later, it would be discovered that the glass had been cut out of the frame and placed against the vent on the roof.

Takashi tilted his head in surprise. Had she taken it easy on him? It seemed so but the fact remained- he had failed in capturing the Catwoman. He only ever lost to Mitsukuni. And he wasn't sure that he minded so much.

The small blond walked to his cousin's side, Bun-Bun in his arms. "We're gonna be in so much trouble. Kyo-chan will be disappointed in us..."

Takashi shook his head. No, Kyoya would be upset with him and him alone. He was the one who engaged Catwoman in combat and it was he who just watched her escape.

((Hoped you enjoyed and please know that I am working on the next chapter as we speak. With any luck, I'll be able to post both chapters at once.))


	4. The Cat Turns Heroine

Chapter 4: The Cat Turns Heroine

Katryna sighed as she wandered the alleys. That fight had left her unsatisfied. Probably because she had used Mitsukuni's distraction to her advantage. Yes, it was a move that anyone would have used in her situation. Two martial arts masters of their caliber would be a bit of trouble for a newly emerged Catwoman. However she still ran off, making her victory a draw. That didn't sit well with her.

So instead of finding a new heist or robbing a random jewelry store, she simply walked around, skulking in the shadows as her grandmother's words echoed in her head. She was already a villain among society. So how could a bad kitty become good? She refused to be domesticated by anyone... except maybe her Batman. Give her a saucer of cream and Takashi Morinozuka to play with, she'd be purring like a kitten. But what about that last part- one day, she would need help? But who would help her? She was clearly becoming a thorn in Ouran's side. Would Batman become her hero or would she be left to deal with her crimes? Selina had spent a few nights in jail, who was Catwoman to deem it unfit for Katryna on the off-chance she get caught.

A yell of fear-tinged anger captured her attention and, though curiosity killed the cat, this kitty had 8 lives left. So she kept to the shadows and investigated the commotion. Peeking around the corner, she spotted a certain famous scholarship student... in a dress. A pink dress and a white coat. But still, a dress that clearly showed how not-manly the 'male' student really was. Shaking her head, Catwoman refocused on the situation.

Haruhi was currently rushing a drunken woman with long reddish-brown hair along. A group of yakuza punks were harassing them, making crude gestures and talking a lot of smack about what they would do with the two females.

Such an unsavory sight angered the normally even-tempered Katryna. Her lips curled in a disgusted snarl and she had unwound her whip before she'd even thought things through. With a flick of her wrist, the end of her whip wrapped around the tallest of the male's necks. She used all her strength to pull him back and luckily, he fell against the building wall, his head hitting the course material with a sickening crack. The other two turned around and gave startled yells to "Kenji" who was knocked out. She pulled her whip back to her and left the shadows.

"That looks like it hurt... Better grab him and go. Unless you want to become my scratching posts..." Catwoman hissed, exposing her razor sharp claws. Just because she held back her talons when fighting Takashi, that didn't mean she wouldn't cut these jackasses.

The two young buffoons knew they didn't have a chance without the 'muscle-man' so they just grabbed him and ran. The masked female kicked the ass of one of the fleeing cowards and growled at their retreating backs. "Don't let me catch you going after innocent women again or I'll cut certain parts off of you to give to Isis!" Whether they knew she was talking about the goddess or terrorist group, she didn't care.

Instead, the Catwoman turned to look at Haruhi and the drunk woman she was struggling to help. Curiosity flashed in her green eyes and she walked up to them. "Need some help?" she asked softly.

Haruhi looked at the villainess with big brown eyes. Katryna couldn't believe she'd ever though this student was a young man. The drunk slurred, "Look, it's that Cat-girl-person! H-hey, can... can I take you to... uhmm... we should go get a drink! You look like you'd be a fun drunk!"

"Dad, no more booze! And she looks too young to drink legally! It's almost 3 am and you're already wasted!" Haruhi scolded angrily.

Katryna was surprised that the woman was actually a man but hey, to each his own, right? At least he made it work and didn't look all sorts of wrong when wearing the pretty garments. With a shake of her head, she went to the drunk cross dresser's other side and assisted with stabilizing him. "I'll help you both get home. I'm assuming both of you live in the same place?"

Haruhi looked shocked that Catwoman was helping her and seemed prepared to argue. But stopped after the first few steps when she realized how much easier it was to assist her father. However, as they ambled onward, she asked, "I thought you were a bad person? I mean, with all the stealing and stuff, I don't understand why you helped us."

Catwoman looked forward as Selina's words crossed her mind once again. "Just because I've done bad stuff doesn't mean I can't be a good kitty sometimes..." Her words brought giggles from the man between them.

The 'male' student looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling slightly. "Well, that's good to know. The way Kyoya's been lately, I was sure you were pure evil. But then again, he's pretty heartless himself unless there's money to be made."

The green eyed girl smirked. Yeah, that would make her pure evil to the money-grubbing Ohtori. At last, they arrived at an older-looking apartment building and Haruhi guided them to her particular door. "So you live here? I know you're a scholarship student but I'd assumed you'd have-"

"What, a mansion like you probably do?" Haruhi growled, getting her 'rich bastards' face on.

Katryna didn't seem phased in the slightest. "I was going to say a house. I don't even live in a mansion so don't go around making assumptions." She sighed and looked at the clock. "I should go. We don't have school tomorrow so at least we can sleep in, right? I'll see you around but hopefully you won't see me..." And Catwoman ducked out from under the cross dresser's arm and headed for the door.

"Well, thanks for saving us. And I guess...happy thieving? I don't agree with what you're doing but you can't be all bad if you're willing to walk us home after what happened. I just hope you find whatever you're looking for, however you're looking for it..."

Catwoman looked back at Haruhi with a look of surprise. Now it was her turn to smile softly. "Me too... good luck to you too. Kyoya aside, Tamaki seems like a bigger pain in the ass~"

The crossdresser giggled even more. "I'll say! He's trying to muzzle in on my turf! Stupid Suoh, he's gonna learn not to try to make my daughter his own!" The giggles became more sinister.

Katryna closed the door before she could hear any more and let her curiosity get the better of her. She really did have to get home before her father woke up. Her mother knew what she was up to but her father was as straight-laced as they came. He would probably tip the cops off, not because he wanted his daughter in jail but because she had stolen property.

There had been a time when just the thought of doing anything illegal would have been laughable. She was invisible but not so desperate to be noticed as to do bad stuff. Now as Catwoman, she was a regular klepto but there wasn't any regret in her actions. She wasn't Robin Hood but nowadays, there were ways of tracing back jewels and gold to their owners. So long as she was careful, she wouldn't get caught and she'd have all the pretty things her kitty-heart desired.

As she slipped inside her window and prepared for bed, she couldn't help but think back to Takashi. She hoped he wouldn't be in too much trouble because of her. But the way he had flirted with her, as odd as it was for the quiet young man, still brought chills to her spine. She liked it, meant that he was more than just a pretty face. Gave him some depth if that crazy first year who always shouted about moe was to be listened to.

But what would he be like, now that she had gotten away from his masculine clutches? Common sense said for her to stay away from him but she couldn't. He was the one treasure that she couldn't steal. He would have to give himself to her of his own free will. But who was to say that he would willingly become her true Batman?

Would this Catwoman be without her Batman?


End file.
